I will always love you
by malcolme reynolds friend
Summary: All it took was a dance 10 years ago for Amu to fall in love, she's been chasing him ever since.


**Maisy: PIRATES!**

**Amu: Ok then?**

**Maisy: This next story is gonna be about pirates, it is gonna be so friggin awesome!**

**Ikuto: Ok you enjoy the story readers and i'm gonna go take Maisy to her special white room,**

**Haruhi: Maisy does not own anything, especially her sanity.**

_Amu sat on the edge of the ballroom, she sighed,_

_"Why do mommy and daddy gotta drag me to all these fancy parties!" She was just 10 and hated going to fancy parties, she would much rather be out skipping stones with one of her friends, or climbing trees. Suddenly she heard a voice directed at her, it said,_

_"Wanna dance?" Amu turned around to reveil a boy with blue and blue eyes, he was wearing a dark blue suit the same color as his eyes. He looked about 12. He was very handsome. Amu blushed and nodded. She stould up. Her silver, gold dress swished as she should up. The boy pulled her to her feet and guided her out to the dance floor._

_"Whats your name?" She asked. _

_"Ikuto, whats yours?" He asked._

_"Amu," She said. He smiled._

_"Pretty name for a pretty girl," He said. Amu blushed. Music started and he started to pull her along with the rythym. She tensed up. "Mommy and Daddy don't like it when I hang out with boys!" She thought to herself. He pulled her close and they moved along the dance floor with the song. Amu relaxed. She began to sink into the dance. As the music began to wind down Ikuto pulled her close and said,_

_"Thanks for the dance princess Amu," Ikuto bowed and Amu blushed._

_"Do you wanna go hang out sometime?" Amu asked nervously. He smiled and nodded. . ._

That was the first time I met him, the only time I met him but I knew that I loved him. Ive been searching ever since.

I sat on the doc, my bag was slung over my shoulder and my long pink hair was pulled up under my hat. A few loose strands floated around my face. I smiled, the boat would be here soon, I mean sure I was going to get a job with pirates but how bad could it be? And I was going to have to pretend I was a boy but, I needed this ride to get to the place where he might be. Suddenly I heard a loud swishing noise and turned to see a towering boat sailing towards me. It was wooden and had a huge towering mast. I heard several shouts, saw someone falling off the side of the boat, I then saw several men laughing at him, I gulped, this might be harder than I thought. The boat soon was close to the doc. I got up and stould there. I must have looked like a fly compared to this thing. A ladder was lowered down and several empty whiskey bottles were thrown down at the doc. I laughed nervously. I began to climb the ladder. When I reached the top I swung my leg over the edge and was greeted by two red headed men with gold eyes. They said,

"Name," I had planned ahead what my name would be since I was a boy,

"Fuyuki oshizaki," I said. The two nodded. I looked around and saw several men milling about the deck. One was tall and was missing several teeth. Another looked like he had a hangover. There were several others that just looked like stereo typical pirates.

"The captain wants to see you," One said, i'm guessing there twins. I nodded and the two began walking, I followed nervously, was the captain going to be mean, or perverted, or maybe ugly? We walked bellow deck and into a large wood room filled with jewels and fine silks and furs, also a man with dark blue hair and blue eyes, he looked strangely familiar.

He waved the two twins off and soon we were alone. He looked at me and said,

"So, looks like I have another weakling on my hands, whats your name?" I had expected this kind of treatment,

"Fuyuki," I answered. He nodded.

"I'm captain Tskuyumi Ikuto, your assignment is to work in the kitchens," I nodded. I had also expected this kind of work.

"Dissmissed," He said, I soluted him and left. I breathed a sigh of relief. I had made it through my first meeting. I then proceeded to wander off and find the kitchen. I asked several pirates where I could find the kitchen. They pointed to a section of space cut off by a wall. I knocked on the wooden door and peeked in the small circular window. A face glared out at me. I jumped back. The door swung open and a short angry looking pirate was standing inside an excuse for a kitchen.

"Whats your name son?" He asked.

"Fukyuki," I answered. He nodded and checked a list near by. A grin suddenly appeared on his face.

"Your must be the new cook, which means I don't gotta cook anymore!" He grinned and hopped up into the air and shouted in joy. I just stared at him and thought,

What have you gotten yourself into this time Amu? The pirate shoved an apron into my hands and then ran out. I sighed, and began to start to clean some dishes.

**Time skippy until the end of the day!**

I walked onto the deck of the large boat, I was exhausted. Work was MUCH harder than I thought it to be. I leaned against the edge of the side boards, and breathed out. I stared up at the sky, the moon was out and the stars glistened against the black sky. The crew was inside drinking and eating. I had eaten inside the kitchen earlier. The door swung open and some of the crew spilled out onto the deck. They were fist fighting, for fun I assumed. I watched for awhile and saw that the captain was among them. I rolled my eyes,

men are so crude. I turned around and continued to watch the stars so I didn't notice that the fist fight was moving my way. One man shoved another and that man knocked into me. I gasped.

**Normal POV**

Amu gasped. She began to fall backwards. Soon she was free falling over the ocean. She heard someone yell,

"MAN OVER BOARD!" Soon she hit the water. It smacked against her backside. She was then swallowed up into the cold water. Amu sank deeper and deeper into the dark water. Her arms were flailing wildly in a fight for something that wasn't there. Her lungs ached from lack of air. She opened her lungs and the salty ocean forst its way into her mouth.

I'm gonna die aren't I? And I never found him, the love of my life, She asked herself. A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her and began to pull her to the surface. When the pair got to the surface the captain yelled for them to send down the ladder. They did and the captain climbed it with the sailor in his arms. He slung himself over the deck and laid the sailor down on the deck. He then tore Amu's shirt off and began to press her chest.

"Umm captain?" one of the sailors asked.

"What!" He snapped.

"Fuyuki's a chick," The sailor answered. Amu began to cough and spit water up. She sat up and gasped for air. She then realized that her shirt was unbuttoned and her hat had come off revealing her long pink hair. Amu's hands flew to cover her upper body. One of the sailors said,

"And a cute girl for that to," Amu's eyes grew wide.

"Well looks like I have some explaining to do," Amu said. The captain was wide eyed as were the rest of the sailors. The captain stould up and pick Amu up, and carried her off.

"Where are you taking me?!" Amu yelled.

"Were going to have a talk little missy," He then proceeded to run because the rest of the crew was chasing after him shouting,

"Give us back the girl!" He then sprinted down to his cabin in the lower decks and locked the door. He plopped Amu down on a chair, Amu glared at him,

"You want to tell me what you doing here? Also and tell me your real name, I have a feeling it's not fuyuki," He said smirking. Amu blushed.

"I-its Amu," That name sounded familiar.

"I came here because i'm looking for someone and I heard you were headed west and I think this person is out west," She said avoiding his gaze. He walked up to her and said leaning in close,

"Pretty dumb Idea, if you ask me," He purred. Amu squeaked, she felt like a mouse sitting next to a cat.

"You must be cold in those wet clothes, I think I have some woman's clothes from a joint dow in the vault from a place we raded awhile back," He said, while walking up to a painting and taking it off the wall reveiling a black compartment installed into the wall. He opened it and rummaged through it for a while until he found a dark blue dress with low shoulders. It was satin and looked like it would fit her. He tossed it to Amu and said,

"I'll be outside until your done changing then well talk about what to do with you," She nodded and the captain left. She sighed, She had really messed up this time. She slipped off her wet clothes and slipped on the dark blue satin dress. The shoulders hung loosely around her shoulders. She looked in the mirror, she looked pretty good. She grabbed golden moon clip and slipped it into her long pink hair. She knocked on the door and Ikuto entered. One of his eyebrows raised, and he smirked. Amu blushed.

"Sit down princess," Amu's heart skipped, that seemed familiar. He remained standing.

"I can't exactly toss you into the ocean can I," He said. Amu shook her head. She had just had her first and hopefully only encounter with nearly drowning.

"I could always just keep you as cook, but theres one small price to pay," Amu looked at her feet.

"You'd have to have a cabin next to mine to make sure your not getting into trouble," Amu looked up and said,

"Wait what!?"

**Maisy: I know this is starting to sound like an M rated story but I don't write those! (So don't get any funny ideas!)**

**Amu: PIRATES!**

**Maisy: I told you it was about pirates,**


End file.
